1. Field of the Invention
A knee airbag housing assembly housing a knee airbag module in a motor vehicle for preventing a lower panel of the housing assembly from being compromised during airbag deployment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A knee airbag housing assembly of the type to which the subject invention pertains, having a cover panel with a tear seam through which an airbag deploys, a box case for supporting an airbag module, and a lower panel for instrument panel reinforcement is known. One such knee airbag housing assembly is illustrated in the Toyota Camry wherein the housing assembly includes a cover panel having an upper support portion extending transversely to an upper cover portion. The upper cover portion bends from the upper support portion and extends to a lower cover portion. The lower cover panel having a cantilevered support from which extends a lower support portion. A tear seam is formed between the upper cover portion and the lower cover portion. A lower support portion extends transversely from the cantilevered support.
The box case having a lower wall extending to a distal edge lower wall. The box case supports the airbag module and is housed in the space between the upper support and lower support portions of the cover panel, with the upper wall attached to the upper support and the lower wall attached to the lower support. A lower panel extends from a terminal edge adjacent the terminal free edge of the cover panel to a forward edge. The lower panel is disposed beneath and spaced apart from the lower support portion, such that the terminal edge of the lower panel extends at least as far as the distal edge lower wall of the box case.